CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU
by tvchain
Summary: Story features HijikataxOkita encounters as well as thoughts in their mad/tsundere lovesick relationship within Shinsengumi's notice. A hidden forbidden love between two most representative members of the local police. Kinky and mysterious.


OK. this is going to be my very first BL fan fic, so I hope its readable I'm not done yet but It's better to split it in chapters as the story is very charged with madness. I'm so nervous...

Characters are from Hideaki Soraichi's masterpiece Gintama. Which obviously doesn't belong to me, just this drift apart story born from the utter of the feeling I host for my OTP. Sorry if the time line is confusing, or the story isn't good enough, feel free to feedback respectfully.

EPILOGUE::::

* * *

The skies were shinning upon Edo, and as any another ordinary day at Shinsengumi headquarters, officers were up and cleaning enthusiastically since mittens became a plague among the dormitories, once again.

Commander Kondou was sitting at the meeting room trying to read some documents he could not figure out even while listening to Vice commander explanation for the fourth time, who was starting to lose his patience as the gorilla chief replied no-sense to his questions, while Captain was laying in the wooden floor wearing his red open eyes sleeping mask, which really pissed off Hijikata and decided to resume the meeting by take actions revolving the mission himself, he stepped out of the meeting room quietly and stomp in Okita's belly woken him up between gasps, then the battle began, both took out their swords and fought with all their might as they encountered face to face clenching their teeth, eyes full of energy.

Sougo, who is easily enraged was striking as to kill Hijikata, messing the place in his attempt until as always Isao stopped them just before they harm to each other and make them part ways for the day so they won't ruin the pace in the Shinsengumi cleaning day.

Once they returned to their dormitories to prepare to set off to the mission, Hijikata was changing his clothes grinning while remembering Okita's stunned expression and those provocative fierce eyes piercing his own during the small confrontation, when his door exploded into dust and a bazooka shot destroyed everything in its direction filling the room with smoke.

As it faded he stood up from ducking the shot to slowly face up to a known poker face staring at him bitter-fully They glanced at each other for a long time until the older finally smirked at the younger which made his face turn red furious and started shaking from anger once again.

"Hijikata idiot, why can't just go and die! You imbecile! You ruined my day again!". Was left said in the room as he was pulled into a build bare chest while rhythmical heartbeats and a welcomed warmth eased his anger, "My bad.", the older said while petting his hair.-"Huh... now there you go, kid. Calm down" he continued and turned sideways to check nobody was witnessing the scene.  
"You've never ruined my midday nap!, you know how much I need it after-all...m..my hips are killing me, you bastard." Okita said while digging his face into the black haired flesh still embarrassed by the memories of the day before. "Now we are sent to face the Jouishishi and I'm sore everywhere that I can't even fire properly...how am I supposed to work like this, you are so selfish vice commander."

"Sougo are you inviting me for a role-play again?"said sarcastically "Who said you were coming with me?"..."Captain of the first division has to patrol the town hall during the princess shopping day don't you?" "I'm going undercover as a merchant supporting the revolutionary forces, so I don't need any companion, this time, go and rest."

"What?! No! And what if something happens to you vice commander are you going to dirt Shinsengumi's reputation and even more important, are you letting anyone else to have the opportunity to kill you when that's my only right!". said the brunette hiding his concern.

"I'm going to be okay, so don't worry" "I surely get back ready to role play with the captain, now get out of here before anyone notice us." he kissed Sougo's forehead and watched his back distancing from himself.

/Sougo's pile of thoughts/ +SOME YEARS AGO.+

I hate you Hijikata, I hate when you lift my legs and insert your venom in me, the bond we create as day fades and our comrades sleep, the fact that I never got to surpass your height, that you were my dear older sister's unique love until she passed away, the fact you never met her at the hospital until her last breath, I hate you more than anything in this world.

I didn't liked you as a child but now grown up I came to hate you even more. I hate those noises you make while laying naked towards me, the weight you put into my body while grabbing from behind, that crooked lady killer smile you make every-time before we make a mess. I hate you to death, in fact I try to kill you from time to time but you are so stubborn and avoid my attempts which sadly fail, its not because I thirst for blood but because it seems as my only hope to be freed from this curse now that I started to hate myself for being attached to you up to this extent, I can't stop hating you and go my own way because my hatred seems it may last until this body is rotten, until my essence disappears completely.

You, my everyday eyesore, when did you become this indispensable. I hate you and I wish you hadn't ever existed in the first place, you've taken everything that was important to me: my beloved sister Mitsuba, my very first friend Kondou, my position in the dojo, my pride, my beliefs, my reason, myself. I have lost it all to you and I'm following you until you pay me back, you just look only at me and return it all, because each time you hold me I'm intoxicated with you, even tough my body sores and my voice quivers,I get to sense the love they've given you this way. Because I really hate you to the point I cannot accept you for having anything I cherish and thus until I'm full with it I can't live without you.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
